Charged particle microscope instruments, such as a scanning electron beam microscope instrument, a transmission electron beam microscope instrument, a focussed ion beam (FIB) instrument, or a combination instrument using a combination of such technologies, are used to observe samples of materials, for example semiconductor materials. Such instruments are well-known and have been adapted to enable manipulation of samples under observation. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,570,170 which describes the manipulation and observation of a sample in a charged particle instrument.
Manipulation of the sample if achieved by the provision of a high accuracy tool actuator at least part of which is fitted inside the instrument, and controllable to manoeuvre a manipulation tool with respect to a sample. Such actuators are complex and hence expensive.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an apparatus that allows samples to be manipulated within a charged particle instrument, with lower complexity and cost compared to existing solutions.